Rumor Has It
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Just a lil something i came up for Jori Week. hope you guys like it :D


**Boo! What's up? I decided to participate in Jori Week! (Sort of) The theme for today is Rumors. So here we go!****  
**  
Rumors are funny things. Well, it's funny when it's not you. When it's you, it's a bad thing. What's even worse is that most of the rumors spread about you, you have no knowledge of. This is what happened to Jade and Tori.

Being absent at the same time for the feuding friends was a rare occurrence, and Rex Powers wanted to profit on it. Having being rejected and assaulted by both beauties was a regular thing for him, but seeing how they weren't here to ruin his fun, he decided to use it.

That is how the rumor of Jade and Tori being together got started.

It wasn't true of course, but under the circumstances that the two had been getting closer ever since the PMA's, it seemed possible. The puppet wanted to see some action. And boy, was he going to get some. Let's just fast forward to the next day shall we?

As soon as Tori entered school, all eyes were on her. Of course, being the self conscious pop star she was, she rushed to her locker and flung it open so that she could check herself out. She pouted. There was nothing wrong with her outfit. It fit perfectly and complimented her Latin figure. There was nothing stuck to her teeth. She had brushed them thoroughly. So what exactly was it?

Turns out, Jade was having the same problem too. Normally people wouldn't stare at her or give hushed comments. But today people were acting pretty peculiar. She approached Tori's locker quickly, and by the look on the brunette face, realized she was experiencing the same thing too. "What is going on, Vega?" Jade quires, glancing around the hallway hearing small gasps as she made conversation with the other girl.

Tori finished retrieving her morning books and slammed her locker shut. "I have no idea. Ever since I walked in people have been giving me these weird looks." she shivers a little. Jade sighs and opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, both girls are crushed by arms of a certain redhead.

"Cat, what exactly are you hugging us for?"

"Because you two are rainbow!"

Jade coughs, "What?"

Beck steps in. "Uh, I think she meant she's happy about your new relationship." Both girls share a look.

"Dude what are you talking about? I haven't dated anyone since Steven!"

"And I haven't dated anyone since...well, you!"

Beck and Andre smiled. "Aw, look at them pretending that we don't know." The looks the girls give each other looks that become wary, and they stare at their friends in shear confusion. The trio leaves, claiming they want go head to class early.

Jade wrinkled her nose. "Something smells  
rotten. And it ain't Sinjin's food smeared locker." She grabs Tori by the hand and pulls her into the janitor's closet, unaware of the chorus of gasps and whistles that erupted in the hallway.

As soon as she shuts the door, she leans against it and sighs.

Out in the hallway, every student was huddled up against the door, listening in to see what the two supposed lovers were talking about. Or more specifically doing.

"Why didn't you come to school yesterday? I spent half of first period looking for you!"

"I'm sorry! I had to get Trina out of a pair of handcuffs!"

Jade gives her an incredulous look.

"She was trying to make a se-"

"Yeah, I figured that. When I couldn't find you, I left."

"Jade!"

"What?"

"You didn't have to leave just because I wasn't there!"

"Yeah but it's not fun when you're not here!" You're fun to play with!"

The crowd outside the door had managed to not hear everything but that part, and shared shocked glances.

"Aw, you mean it?"

"Don't get too full of yourself, Vega."

"Come here I wanna give you a hug!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late!"

Tori leaps into Jade's arms, which causes her to grunt and hit her head against the door.

Out in the hallway, anyone would have thought they were about to go down a very different road then they were on if you know what I mean. The eavesdroppers leaned in closer (If that was even possible) and heard more sounds.

The sounds of Jade trying to wrestle Tori off, who was sitting on her stomach.

"Get off me, Vega!"

"No, I like being on top!"

The crowd of students gasped for the bazillionth time that morning. It didn't help that Jade had finally over powered Tori and slammed her to the cold concrete floor causing her to gasp moan:

"JADE!"

Here the whole student body was, thinking that the two girls were having rough sex, when they were only having a friendly wrestling match.

The girls soon did find out however, and made the puppet pay. But not before he posted their little closet escapade on TheSlap.

Yup. Rumors are a funny thing aren't they?

**A/N: So, that was my contribution to this proclaimed week. Was it good? I hope so. It was inspired by one a just read. Tell me what you think! Peace! :D****  
**


End file.
